russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Unleashes ‘Third Quarter Storm’ of Strong Programs
June 28, 2014 TV5 is all set to unleash a storm of game-changing programs with its Signal No.5: Umuulan ng Saya third quarter campaign, as no less than TV5 President and CEO Noel Lorenzana spearheaded the official unveiling of the network’s new line-up of Entertainment, News and Sports offerings during a recent trade launch attended by a number of business partners, media agencies, key sponsors and other VIPs. Hosted by Gelli De Belen, Tintin Bersola-Babao and Edu Manzano, the trade event gave attendees an exclusive and first-hand look of what promises to be even greater things to come from the Kapatid Network this third quarter, what with a fortified programming grid that further reinforces TV5’s commitment in offering viewers a different kind of TV experience. TV5’s third quarter storm officially makes its mark on July 7 with the launch of an even stronger morning television block, beginning with the back-to-back Season 3 premieres of two of the Kapatid Network’s most engaging programs, Face the People (at 10:30-11:30AM), with seasoned host Edu Manzano now joining and forming a formidable trio of hosts together with Gelli de Belen and Tintin Bersola-Babao; and Let’s Ask Pilipinas (at 11:30-12:00NN), the country’s favorite interactive game show, which welcomes singer-songwriter and natural comedian Ogie Alcasid as its new host. Taking over the reins of weeknight primetime viewing on TV5, also on July 7, are two new gripping Asianovelas, both known as big hits in Korea—the fantasy-drama Bride of the Century (at 10:30-11:00PM) and the romantic-comedy Cool Guys, Hot Ramen (at 11:00-11:30PM). TV5 also gives viewers all the reasons they will need to stay in every weekend with the launch of three exciting weekly programs, beginning with the exclusive free-tv airing of I''t Takes Gutz To Be a Gutierrez'' (Saturdays at 7:00PM, beginning July 5); the much-awaited return of the country’s original and longest-running talent show of its kind, Talentadong Pinoy; and the premiere of the one-of-a-kind game show that challenges contestants to complete a series of tasks without making any noise at all, Quiet Please! Bawal ang Maingay!, hosted by the multi-hyphenate Richard Gomez. And very soon, viewers can look forward to the musicalserye Trenderas, featuring a star-studded cast of singers led by young performers Isabelle de Leon, Lara Maigue and Katrina Velarde, together with the country’s one-and-only Superstar, Nora Aunor. The thrilling and action-packed reality show The Amazing Race Philippines also returns with a bang with its 2nd season as Kapatid hunk Derek Ramsay now takes viewers also across Asia. On top of these new Entertainment offerings, TV5 is also geared to fortify the various News and Information programs of News5, taking its brand equity to even greater heights this 3rd quarter. Beginning Monday, July 14, News5 will be introducing a unique ONE Brand News Program, spearheaded by its flagship weeknight primetime news show Aksyon (at 5:00-8:00PM), with Veteran-anchor Erwin Tulfo Eula Valdez and Jean Garcia at the helm, and a brand-new segment Reaksyon, which will be hosted by no less than News5 Head Luchi Cruz-Valdes. Hilary Isaac With this new ONE Brand, News5 also commits to offering even more hard-hitting, informative and intriguing content all throughout the day, beginning with the new morning show Aksyon sa Umaga (at 5:00-7:00AM), with Martin Andanar, Grace Lee and Lourd de Veyra as the main anchors. Noontime news on TV5 will be delivered by Raffy Tulfo and Cherie Mercado via Aksyon sa Tanghali (at 12:00NN- 12:30PM) while the late-night newscast Aksyon Tonite (at 11:30 – 12:00MN) rounds up the day’s most relevant news as delivered by the tandem of Paolo Bediones and Cheryl Cosim. July 14 likewise marks the move of TV5’s popular public service television program T3 Reload to an earlier daily timeslot at 12:30-1:00PM, with Tulfo brothers Erwin, Ben and Raffy giving their own brand of public service. TV5 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of the heroic Gilas Pilipinas, most especially with the exclusive live free-tv airing of all the Gilas team’s much-anticipated games in the upcoming FIBA World Cup, which is set to run from August 30 to September 14. Also, with TV5 as the home of Gilas Pilipinas, viewers can expect in-depth and exclusive coverage of the Gilas’ unprecedented journey, beginning with the team’s participation in key international tune-up tournaments against the world’s premier basketball teams in the FIBA Asia Cup (July 11-19) and Gilas vs. The World (August 8- 25). Sports enthusiasts will definitely have their eyes glued to TV5 during this third quarter, especially with Sports5 being awarded the exclusive rights to be the official Philippine broadcaster of the Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16- 28) and the Asian Games (September 19- October 4). Sports5 also brings non-stop basketball action with the exclusive airing of the Manila Leg of the FIBA 3×3 (July 19-20) and the thrilling NCAA Season 90 basketball games (MWF at 1:00 and 2:30PM; Saturdays at 12:30PM, beginning June 28). Given this exciting new line-up of Entertainment, News and Sports programs this third quarter of 2014, viewers will definitely get to enjoy the rainy season more as they tune in to TV5 and enjoy the network’s one-of-a-kind Signal No.5 intensity of fun, information, public service and sports action. 'New Schedule this July' :MONDAY-FRIDAY :04:00AM: Manila sa Umaga (simulcast over 92.3 News FM) :05:00AM: Aksyon sa Umaga :07:00AM: Combo Niños :07:30AM: Fish Hooks :08:00AM: Kick Buttowski :08:30AM: Code Geass :09:00AM: Slam Dunk :09:30AM: Eyeshield 21 :10:00AM: Sailor Moon :10:30AM: Face the People (reality talk show) :11:30AM: Let's Ask Pilipinas (game show) :12:00PM: Aksyon sa Tanghali :12:30PM: T3 Reload :01:00PM: NCAA (M/W/F) :01:00PM: Movie Max 5 (T/Th) :04:00PM: Showbiz Police (M/W/F) :04:30PM: Kiddie Aksyon :05:00PM:Aksyon :08:00PM: Juan Direction (variety show) (Daniel Marsh, Brian Wilson, Charlie Stucclife, Michael McDonnell and Henry Edwards) (M/T/Th) :08:00PM: PBA (W/F) :08:30PM: Love Notes (drama anthology) (Joe D' Mango) (M) :08:30PM: Mister N' Misis (family sitcom) (Maricel Soriano and Cesar Montano) (T) :08:30PM: Pretty Little Liars (mystery-thriller series) (Sophie Albert, Chanel Morales, Stephanie Rowe and Onemig Bondoc) (Th) :09:30PM: Before I Fall in Love (Eula Caballero and Martin Escudero) :10:00PM: Wild at Heart (telenovela) :10:30PM: Bride of the Century (Koreanovela) :11:00PM: Cool Guys, Hot Ramen (Koreanovela) :11:30PM: Aksyon Tonite :SATURDAY''' :10:00AM: Batibot (children's educational show) :10:30AM: Movie Max 5 :12:00PM: NCAA :03:30PM: PBA :05:30PM: Jasmine (thriller-suspense series) (Jasmine Curtis-Smith) :06:30PM: Quiet Please!: Bawal ang Maingay (game show) (Richard Gomez) :07:15PM: It Takes Gutz To Be a Gutierrez (reality show) (Richard Gutierrez, Ruffa Gutierrez and Raymond Guierrez) :08:00PM: Minamahal (drama anthology) (Sharon Cuneta) :08:45PM: Talentadong Pinoy (reality talent show) :09:45PM: Pidol's Wonderland (fantasy sitcom) (Dolphy) :10:30PM: One of the Boys (comedy sitcom) (Juan Direction are Daniel Marsh, Brian Wilson, Charlie Stucclife, Michael McDonnell and Henry Edwards, Joey de Leon, Eula Caballero and Empoy Marquez) :11:15PM: Tropa Mo Ko Unli (comedy gag show) (Ogie Alcasid and Gelli de Belen) :12:15AM: Aksyon Weekend :'''SUNDAY :03:00PM: Movie Max 5 :05:00PM: PBA :07:00PM: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (game show) (Vic Sotto) :08:00PM: Talentadong Pinoy (reality talent show) (Ryan Agoncillo) :09:00PM: The Mega and the Songwriter (musical variety show) (Sharon Cuneta and Ogie Alcasid) :09:45PM: Wow Mali Pa Rin! (gag show) (Joey de Leon) :10:30PM: Aksyon Weekend :11:00PM: Sunday Sineplex